


The Beta

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Alpha :: Beta :: Omega Trilogy [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun used to hate the fact that he is a beta. Why couldn’t he be an omega?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1004897/

Being born as a Byun is not something that Baekhyun used to like.

 

 

 

Baekhyun used to hate everything.

He used to hate that he was not an omega, he used to hate the stares from people, and he also used to hate that he was known as the failure.

His siblings were turned out well. His older sister was a pretty alpha and his older brother was a responsible beta. And himself?

He was just a useless **_beta_**.

 

 

 

His family was known to have good genes and how great they were in foreseeing the future. Everyone had expected a lot from his family. The first child was an alpha, and with the second child was a beta, his parents and people had expected for their third child to turn out an omega.

Unless he was not.

The town had not had any omega in like a decade and it would be such a blessing for the family if they happened to conceive one. Luck just had not come to their family.

The moment he cried for the first time just as other newborn babies would do, the excitement in his parents’ eyes died down and immediately clouded in disappointment. They might not say their disappointment to him, but ever since Baekhyun started to understand how his family’s power worked, he knew that he was nothing but failure.

Everyone had expected and wanted him to be an omega and Baekhyun ended up wishing himself to be born as an omega as well.

 

 

 

Baekhyun used to hate everything. He still does.

His entire life has been filled with nothing but bullshits, the fake concerned glances from people. His parents have never really talked bad to him or anything, but Baekhyun knows and he feels just how disappointed they should be to know that their youngest child is nothing close to what they hope.

He is not an omega. And he is not pretty. He is a beta, but he barely knows how to fight. He also talks too much.

Then, comes his college life. The time where Baekhyun dreads the most because people just know how to tick him off.

There also the place where Baekhyun meets the omega of the town.

He used to hate him so much.

 

 

 

Sure, the only omega of the town is really what people have been talking about. He is beautiful and he is tiny. He looks fragile and it makes people want to protect him from any harm yet makes people want to take advantage of him.

But, the thing that Baekhyun hated the most from him was the time when the omega came up to him and smiled softly, talking in the softest voice ever: “Hello, my name is Kyungsoo. Would you like to be my partner in this assignment?”

He makes it harder to hate him.

Baekhyun nods his head reluctantly at the offer and the omega boy settles down on the seat beside him, smiling ever so gently.

Time passes.

And Baekhyun doesn’t know why he could ever think to hate the omega.

 

 

 

Along the time that Baekhyun lets the omega boy enter his life, he is clouded with confusion and anger. More from himself and more towards himself.

He used to think that he hates Kyungsoo, the omega of the town, just because he has such a very lucky life to be born as an omega in this life. The more Baekhyun thinks about it, the more he thinks just how luckier he is than Kyungsoo.

No one comes up to him with the request to mate him. No one molests him with inappropriate stares. No one sends him perverted grins.

It’s always Kyungsoo.

Yet again, _it’s always Kyungsoo._

No one ever shows Baekhyun an interest; not when he is alone. People stare up his way when he is walking along with Kyungsoo.

There’s still a small voice in Baekhyun’s head; the one talking evilly to him: S _ee? No one ever interested with you, beta. No one. Everyone’s interested on the one and only omega. Not you._

Baekhyun would shake the thought away and hiss lowly to no one. He doesn’t need that kind of thought.

Kyungsoo is the only one talking to him. Kyungsoo is the only one introducing him to other people. Kyungsoo is the one gripping Baekhyun’s fingers tightly when he feels down.

And again, _it’s always Kyungsoo._

Baekhyun would never trade anything for a better friend. Kyungsoo is the best friend he could ever ask for.

He doesn’t know since when he thinks that way, but let’s just say Baekhyun feels more content in his heart.

 

 

 

The mating season comes in a blink of an eye and Baekhyun hears people around him talking about finding their mate. People’s smell change in each day, from getting scented or even getting claimed.

Baekhyun wonders what kind of mate he will get.

What kind of person that will be so unlucky to get him.

 

 

 

It takes him three months after his birthday when Baekhyun wanders around the campus all by himself, just because Kyungsoo wakes up late and he is not ready yet.

Everything smells weird today. The town is crowded and the smells hanging in the air are too foreign for his nose. Having a sensitive nose doesn’t help. He has to scrunch up his nose for the whole morning.

He hears the commotion all over the town and sees some unfamiliar people wandering around. They look like tourists?

Baekhyun walks across the street, glancing at the car behind the red traffic light and quickly makes his way to the other side of the sidewalk. His walk to the campus is filled with the music coming from his earphone and his steps are light today. He feels strangely giddy.

Then he smells it.

A very weird but addicting scent.

He halts on his step and turns around, finding nothing out of ordinary yet there’s a tugging in his chest to go and find out what it is. Baekhyun internally shrugs and spins on his heels, continuing his walk.

Well, he should be able to smell better if not for the crowded people around him.

 

 

 

He sits down on the sitting lounge, waiting for Kyungsoo and for his first class to start.

It’s really weird.

Like, really _really_ _weird_.

Baekhyun pulls out his earphones and stuffs them into his bag, nose doing occasional sniffs on each second.

And he can smell it better now.

It feels like that _scent_ is moving closer—towards him.

 

 

 

There are sounds of running before Baekhyun lifts his head to see, only to find a very tall male standing a few feet from him; panting and looking straight at him.

He is an alpha—

—yet he doesn’t have to smell this _addicting._

Baekhyun parts his mouth to let out a questioning sound, but the alpha is breathing down his face in a second.

“U-Uh,”

The alpha sniffs him around and Baekhyun doesn’t really know what to do. He could only sit still and let the alpha does everything he is currently doing.

There are hands grabbing onto his upper arms and Baekhyun jolts up in surprise. Because it feels electrifying.

“Mate!” The alpha breaks into a wide grin, nose scenting his throat and Baekhyun freezes on his spot.

What does he say?

…mate?

“W-What?!” He shrieks in disbelief. The alpha leans back, still with a wide goofy smile on his face as he nods his head to reassure him. “Yes! Mate!”

“Why- I mean, how?” Baekhyun blinks his eyes. The alpha grabs onto his face, big palms cradling his cheeks gently. “Don’t you feel this? _This_?”

Yes, he can feel it. It feels so strong that it scares him.

“Mate, mate, I have been looking for you! I follow your scent ever since I’m at the town and—”

“Wait, so it was your scent?” Baekhyun blinks. The alpha nods and continues rubbing his face all over his throat.

“What’s your name, mate?” The alpha whispers.

Biting down his lips, Baekhyun whispers his name while unconsciously tilting his head back.

“I’m Park Chanyeol. I live two towns away from you.”

 

 

 

Even his name sounds so attractive to him. No wonder, they are _mates_.

It takes only a few seconds for Baekhyun to stare into the alpha’s eyes and before he could even comprehend it, their lips have slotted together like the most fitted puzzle pieces. There feels like a sudden blast of warmth and feeling around them, and Baekhyun finds himself clinging to his alpha.

God, his mate is an alpha. He is relief to know that he is getting into the submissive part. Baekhyun couldn’t even imagine to be standing on the dominant position and to take care of an omega as a mate. Gee.

Everything is escalating pretty quickly and he gasps for air when his alpha is dragging his blunt teeth across his jaw, scenting him deeply while having a possessive grip on him. Baekhyun doesn’t mind though, he liked being manhandled like this.

Their lips find the way to press together again and he whimpers into his alpha’s mouth, just because he can and he wants to. Dammit, just how long has he waited for this moment?

The way they kiss is pretty messy and gross, with tongues and saliva all over their mouth but Baekhyun could care less. He can do whatever he wants with his mate and if anyone would want to say something about it, he would make sure to glare at them, or even worse, to snap their neck like—

“Baekh—aahh!”

Beakhyun detaches himself from his alpha’s addicting lips and freezes when he finds Kyungsoo standing there with wide eyes and red face. Chanyeol seems to realize a newcomer and begins to growl at him, shoulder squaring wide tensely.

Sensing that his friend is backing away in fear, Baekhyun quickly grabs the alpha by his arm and rubs it softly, whispering, “He is my friend. Don’t worry.”

Chanyeol breathes down and relaxes himself, before Baekhyun steps away from him towards his omega friend.

“Sorry about him,” he mutters, getting closer to Kyungsoo. The omega still has his eyes wide in shock. Well, who won’t if you find your friend making out with a stranger?

“What’s going on? What are you doing here? Why are you not answering my calls?” Kyungsoo shrieks worriedly, eyes still blown up in surprise and a bit of fear.

“Woah, woah, calm down there, little one.” Chanyeol tries to break the tense atmosphere by softly joking around. Everyone could feel just how tight the air around them is.

Baekhyun parts his mouth before closing it again, trying to put the simple words to shorten the story.

“I... The story is long, Kyungsoo. But to put it simple, this alpha here, comes from two towns away and suddenly comes up to me, telling me about a certain electricity feeling stabbing all over his body and before I know it, I launch at him and you come.”

Kyungsoo is opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, before finally he whispers, “The alpha is... your mate?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Baekhyun half grins while rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. It’s not everyday that you are telling your friend about your mate.

“Wow. Yeah. Um, congratulation.” Kyungsoo whispers softly, voice weak and strangely sad.

Baekhyun feels the smile drops from his lips and he cups the omega’s face with his palms, muttering, “Hey, hey. Don’t feel sad about this. You will find yours soon, okay? Believe in that.”

They have talked about finding their mate a few times before this and Baekhyun is sure Kyungsoo would find his much faster than him. It turns out the other way around.

There’s that evil voice again in his head, telling him _Ha, I find mine before you, omega!_

Baekhyun hisses and tells his mind to stop thinking so wicked about his friend.

Kyungsoo congratulates him once more before walking away to go back home, refusing Baekhyun’s offer to take him home.

He stares at his friend’s back and sighs.

“You okay?” There’s a sudden low voice muttering beside his ear and Baekhyun finds himself being enveloped by warm arms.

His mate.

“Y-Yeah,” he whispers softly, bending his head down from embarrassment.

“Can I meet you parents?” Chanyeol asks him.

“Now?”

“Yes?” The alpha asks back, tone playful and teasing. Baekhyun elbows his gut gently and earns a soft groan from the other male.

“We barely meet and you act this rough already. I can’t wait to see how rough you will be when we mate.” Chanyeol teases him and snorts at the way Baekhyun blushes red.

He leaves him alone in embarrassment and hears the running steps behind him.

It makes him smile.

 

 

 

 

They walk along the town in silent, well, more to Baekhyun’s part because his alpha mate is practically sprouting every vocabulary for the entire time.

People stare at him again.

Well, because there is a super tall alpha male is walking with him and it’s a weird scene to see. Everyone knows him as _the Byun’s failure._

“Baekkie? You okay?”

The beta shrieks in surprise. “What kind of nickname is that?”

Chanyeol grins. “It’s cute, right? It fits you well!”

“I don’t want you to call me that! It’s disgusting!” He groans lowly. The alpha drapes his arm on his shoulder and Baekhyun half-glares at him.

“Hey,” he mutters softly, grabbing Chanyeol’s attention back from the bakery they are passing.

“Hm?”

“Are you sure you want to meet my parents? Isn’t it too quick or what?” He questions quietly. Chanyeol seems to notice his mood and frowns. “Why? Isn’t it normal to meet your mate’s parents as soon as possible?”

“No, it’s just… I mean, uh. You have to prepare yourself because they could be quite weird.”

 _And they hate me._ He adds in his mind.

“Nah, it’s nothing to worry about. I can handle any kind of situation! I’m the mood maker in my family! Besides, they wouldn’t be that bad, right?” Chanyeol says happily and Baekhyun forces a smile for him. _Yeah, right, they won’t._

They arrive in front of his house and Baekhyun stops him from entering any further. “Wait, just- just let me calm myself first.” He takes deep breathes a few times, eyes closed to calm his erratic jumbled mind.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks and his voice sounds much closer than before. Baekhyun opens his eyes and shrieks in shock because the alpha is invading his personal space by breathing down his face.

“You are… too close!” He whispers loudly.

“Calm down!” Chanyeol pats his head and tilts his head to kiss him again and Baekhyun stills on his spot, unable to do anything.

 

 

 

“Oi!”

There’s a sudden harsh calling from somewhere and Chanyeol lets out a soft growl because he can’t kiss his mate. Baekhyun glances around and finds Taehyun, his beta brother, is glaring at them.

“What have I told you about self-defense? You should have learned more if you didn’t want to get harassed by strangers! You useless prick.” He barks to him while moving closer.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and grips his fist tightly to tone down his anger. This kind of insult is normal for him.

“Who are you?” Chanyeol’s deep voice booms and Baekhyun finds himself being dragged by long arms to hide behind the alpha’s back. He glances up at the back of Chanyeol’s head questioningly.

“I should be the one asking you. Why are you touching that useless brother of mine?”

Baekhyun’s fingers tighten on the alpha’s black coat and he controls himself from screaming in anger.

“You are his brother?” Chanyeol asks, chin lifting up arrogantly. The other male nods his head challengingly towards him.

“Sadly. What’s it for you?”

“I’m not letting you talk bad about my mate even though you are his brother.” The alpha speaks lowly, a growl escaping after his words.

Baekhyun watches his brother’s eyes widen in surprise and he quickly opens the gate for him to enter.

 

 

 

His parents greet Chanyeol happily, telling him to sit comfortable just anywhere he wants. Baekhyun stands by the doorway, completely unnoticed because his mother is gushing around the kitchen to make something tasty for the alpha and his father is welcoming Chanyeol in the living room.

His brother drags his alpha sister, Baekhee, down from her room and they welcome the alpha politely.

Everyone focuses on his mate. And not him.

And they are _his_ family.

 

 

 

“Mom –”

“Go and bring this out, Baekhyun! Go find something to do, out of the way, kid!”

He brings the tray of tea cups and other sweets out to the living room, where he finds his siblings are staring interestedly at his alpha and his father is laughing over something he doesn’t understand.

The tray is on the coffee table yet no one really pays him attention, except for his alpha, of course.

His mother joins his family in the living room and soon they are asking things to Chanyeol. Baekhyun parts his lips to say something, but it’s kind of impossible to even do that.

“I’m –”

Chanyeol glances at him, a forced smile on his lips. Baekhyun stares at his parents and tries to speak, only to be ignored again.

He clutches his fists, knuckles going white before he speaks, “I’m going back to my room.”

Yet no one really hears him.

Running up the stairs with his head down, Baekhyun misses the worried look from his alpha.

This is just the way the world works for him.

 

 

 

Chanyeol clears his throat after the latest question is being thrown to him and the whole family stops talking at the same time. It’s been ten minutes and he is slowly losing his mind.

“Where’s Baekhyun?”

The family looks around and tries to find the youngest child. Chanyeol grits his teeth and stands up.

“You don’t even hear him saying something before.” He growls.

Ignoring the surprised looks from them, Chanyeol makes his way upstairs and stops for a while. “Please leave us alone for now.”

The Byun family scrambles out of the way, closing the front door and go somewhere Chanyeol doesn’t give a shit about. He can feel Baekhyun’s mood just behind that door to the bedroom and he gently knocks on the wood.

“Baekkie?”

He gets no answer and he decides to get himself in because he needs to make sure that his mate is okay.

There he is. Crouching by the small space between the bed and the wall, with the thick blanket covering his whole body.

“Baekhyun?” He whispers, sitting down on the spot in front of him.

The said boy peeks from under his blanket and sniffs softly. “What are you doing here?”

“I kick your family out.” Chanyeol sends him a playful grin and leans his face closer to the other. Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise before he scoffs. “Yeah, you could. You are an alpha; of course they will listen to you.”

Chanyeol’s grin drops off his face and he murmurs with low voice, “What’s with your family? Why are they acting like that?”

“You still don’t know, huh.”

Baekhyun sighs loudly before bending his head down, pressing his eyes to his folded knees. “I was supposed to be an omega before.”

This takes the alpha in surprise. “Omega? Then how?”

“My family… was known as the best seer for years. My parents were great in doing that, still do, I think. Their first child was an alpha girl, which they had foreseen from before. They got the sight of their second child in mind; a beta boy, and that’s my hyung for you.”

He takes a shaky breath.

“My parents had foreseen an omega child as their third… but when I was born, I turned out to be a beta. It came as a failure and a disappointment for them.”

A tear drops down to his jeans, wetting the denim a shade darker. All of his burdens are out for years holding them down.

“I’m nothing but a failure. The unwanted child. A very embarrassment!”

“You are not!” Chanyeol speaks to him. Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief.

“Can’t you see it? I’m standing and living my life in the spot that is not supposed to be here. No one’s interested in my life and no one really pays me attention, except for Kyungsoo, of course.”

“Baek –”

“And you know what? I used hate him so much before.” He whispers, feeling so bad towards his friend. “He is the only omega of the town and everyone adores him. Everyone’s interested in him and he is pretty, kind, he is attractive, he is everything **_I_** wanted to be!” He growls in his throat.

“Now you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. Aren’t you the unluckiest alpha ever?” He spats out, biting down his lip afterwards. Chanyeol’s not saying anything and it begins to scare Baekhyun off. The alpha has every right to get angry at him and to leave him alone and die in loneliness.

 

 

 

“You listen to me,” Chanyeol speaks softly after a very long silence. Baekhyun keeps on bending his head down, afraid that he would find an angry alpha.

There are fingers tugging onto his blanket and those same hands are holding onto his face. It takes him surprise to find a pair of dark brown eyes, staring straight at him and a smile on the alpha’s lips.

“You, little Baekhyun,” he says lightly, pinching his red nose in playful manner, “are my mate. No matter what anyone says about you, it’s you that I’m fated with and I’m not going to try to change that.”

“But –”

“No but. Let’s see. Hm, I don’t see a failure. I mean, why should I see something so bad when all I could see is perfection?”

Baekhyun gaps at the words and he feels his cheeks warm. He bends his head down to hide it, yet the alpha has gotten enough of staring at the top of his head and he wants to see his face more.

“You can be a beta or even an omega; I don’t care even a bit. It’s **_you_** that I’m supposed to love and just be prepared to have the happiest moments in your life after you meet me.”

The beta stares at him and he laughs softly. “Are you a poet or what?”

“I might be one.” Chanyeol replies back with a smile. The beta smiles and hums softly, casting his gaze down.

“I’m a moody person.”

“Aha, I can see.” Chanyeol bits back and Baekhyun scoffs at his reply.

“I’m not pretty.”

“Really? I see make-up tools there.”

“Shut up.”

“Haha.”

“And I nag a lot.”

“Nah, I can handle that.”

“I eat a lot.”

“I can feed you meats. I’m quite good at cooking.”

 

 

 

Baekhyun stares at him seriously. “Are you sure you are not going to regret this?”

“Why should I?” Chanyeol asks back, giving him a challenging stare. Baekhyun huffs, “Because I’m a beta and I’m not attractive? Because I might—”

Chanyeol is breathing down in front of his face before he could even finish his words. He locks his gaze on him and smirks. “Say one more word and I’m going to kiss you.”

Baekhyun holds his breathe before he stares at the alpha’s lips. “—make you crazy with—mmph!”

There is a pair of lips claiming his in such a hurried manner, so rough yet so full of feeling. Baekhyun smiles into the kiss, laughing softly and fisting the blanket with his fingers.

“I warn you, didn’t I?” Chanyeol speaks when he leans back a bit, grabbing the blanket and covering the both of them with it before diving down for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol promises him of bringing him to his parents by the weekend. He feels giddy but he also feels afraid of what people might say about him.

Sitting comfortable in Chanyeol’s sport car, he types down the reply to Kyungsoo’s message of: _Baekhyunie, whaccaa doinnnnn_.

Replying with a sarcastic, _texting you_ , he lets out a snort when Kyungsoo’s reply comes in no second, containing a _you are no funnnnnn!_

“Hey,” the alpha pokes his cheek.

“What?” He tilts his head aside to avoid the touch. The alpha towers over him from the driver seat, trapping him down and that’s when Baekhyun realizes that the car has stopped driving.

“We are arrived, silly.”

Then the alpha laughs and leaves him alone in the car. He makes a face at that before unfastening his seat belt, getting out of the car in the process, when suddenly he hears a familiar shrieking voice of: “Baekhyun!?”

He bumps his head against the car roof and hisses in pain, cursing whoever it is. Yet he is shocked to find his friend there.

“K-Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?”

“I should be the one asking you!” Kyungsoo shakes him back and forth, acting all spoiled and Baekhyun closes his eyes from getting dizzy.

There’s a stranger coming up and stands behind his friend, looking all amused. “So, this is your friend?”

Chanyeol appears out of nowhere, standing right beside him and saying, “Jongin, I know him!”

Baekhyun feels his jaw drops. “K-Kyungsoo, you have already found your m-mate?” He asks, now being the one shaking his friend back and forth.

There’s a relief feeling in his heart, knowing his friend has already found his mate as well. And turns out Kyungsoo’s mate, Jongin, is Chanyeol’s cousin. The world is so small around them.

They separate ways and Baekhyun soon finds himself taken towards Chanyeol’s family house. And it doesn’t feel entirely good.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s house is so huge and there are practically gold anywhere. Baekhyun gulps down his saliva down his dry throat.

“Are you sure I don’t have to change what I wear?” He silently questions Chanyeol who is standing beside him, staring at his face with amusement.

“Nah, you could come with a clown’s outfit and my parents would still love you.”

The door is opened and Chanyeol greets his mom, hugging her briefly and bowing to his dad. Baekhyun freezes on his spot when a few children come running out of the house. What the hell? It seems there’s festival inside the house?

“Uh oh, I have to tell you that seem like my whole families are here.”

Baekhyun tightens his grip on Chanyeol’s elbow and shivers. This doesn’t sound good.

 

 

 

At least Chanyeol’s parents welcome him kindly and offer him a comfortable home service. But on the different story, the alpha’s uncles and aunts don’t seem to accept him that easily. Some aunts send him nasty glance once in a while during the dinner and some uncles shake their head when he happens to use the wrong spoon for the soup.

Baekhyun feels cold sweat breaking through his skin and he shifts uncomfortably on his seat. Chanyeol seems to notice his discomfort and he leans close to him to check his condition.

“Chanyeol, please do tell more about your… _mate_.” One aunt speaks softly, directing a stinky gaze towards Baekhyun. The said beta boy flinches in surprise and almost drops his dessert spoon down.

“I found him when I was walking around the other town. And Baekhyunie here has two siblings. He is the youngest and he is on the same age as me.” Chanyeol chirps proudly.

The elders hum in understanding and soon the whole dinner table is filled with silence again.

 

 

 

“It’s a pity,” an uncle starts and everyone pays attention to him, “that your mate can’t give you children, Chanyeol. You should have gotten an omega as your mate. You deserve better than this.”

Every pair of eyes is locked onto the said beta boy. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes close and he bends his head down in embarrassment, fingers gripping his thighs to tight that it hurts.

He knows what he can’t give to his mate yet someone just has to spell it out for him.

It makes him realizes just how bad of a failure he is.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers soundlessly to Chanyeol, as tears blind his eyes.

Sorry that he can’t defend himself.

Sorry that he can’t say anything because everything’s true.

Sorry that he has to be stuck up with this kind of failure as a mate.

 

 

 

“I would like you to not say bad things about my son’s mate.” Chanyeol’s dad speaks with his low voice. Everyone holds their breath up and Baekhyun freezes in his seat.

“This is a dinner. I don’t want you go around insulting my family!” He slams a fist down on the table, aura dominating and frightening.

The rest of the dinner is silence and one by one excuse themselves to get back their own respective home because it’s already so late, or so they say.

Baekhyun stands very close to the door, in case he would be kicked out soon for ruining the family dinner.

Everything seems to be really nice before the dinner and Baekhyun prepares his heart of what’s to come, of what’s going to end soon.

Happy ending is not his.

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, darling?”

He opens his eyes after clutching them tight, finding Chanyeol’s mom staring at him with a worried gaze. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes, ma’am.”

“What are you doing there? It’s cold to stay there. Why don’t you get in with me and we can sit by the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate.” She offers kindly. Baekhyun bites his bottom lip, looking worried and scared.

“You are not going to… send me out?”

She frowns. “Why should I?”

“B-Because I ruined your dinner a-and –”

“Oh, no, honey! It’s not your fault!” She walks up to him, enveloping him in a side hug. “Don’t worry about anything! Let’s just warm ourselves, okay?”

“But –”

“Hush! Now, where’s that stupid son of mine?” She growls softly, glancing around at the same time Chanyeol appears in the hallway.

“Baekhyun!”

“Where were you?” She scolds him playfully, pushing Baekhyun out of her embrace towards the tall alpha.

“I had to pee, Mom! I drank too much fruit punch!” Chanyeol scrunches up his nose in discomfort.

“Take care of your mate better, would you?” She smiles up at him, tapping his cheek gently before leaving the two of them alone.

 

 

 

Baekhyun locks his gaze down and ignores the blatant stare Chanyeol is giving him.

“Were you thinking of leaving?” The alpha questions silently. Baekhyun winces and glances at his coat which he still is holding and reluctantly nods his head.

“Why?”

“Because you deserve someone much better.” He mutters.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before pulling him into his embrace, hugging him gently. “I’m sorry that they just had to be so annoying and they were cornering you like that. I have never liked them anyway.”

“But I ruined your family’s tie. I always ruin everything, don’t I?” Baekhyun whispers against his shoulder and sighs heavily.

“No, don’t think that way. Please stop thinking so negative about yourself. I don’t want it.” Chanyeol speaks against the side of his head, pressing a gentle kiss on his hair. Baekhyun shivers at the pleasant feeling.

“I hate myself.” He murmurs, burying himself completely into Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t though.”

“Why?” He asks, just because.

“I love _you_. Why should _you_ hate yourself, then?” Chanyeol says softly.

The beta boy chuckles dryly and hums defeated.

“You should try to love yourself, Baekkie.”

“I will try.”

“I will help you.”

Baekhyun grips his shirt, feeling his chest warming in delight. “Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

They spend the night at Chanyeol’s parents’ house before they are going to the apartment Chanyeol is staying by himself. It’s located more at the centre of the town and Baekhyun glances around the whole street in excitement as the alpha is driving the car.

“Would you like to go shopping later?” Chanyeol asks with an amused smile, watching the beta boy’s eyes shining. Baekhyun nods with a smile.

Chanyeol’s apartment is quite big, yet it feels homey and comfortable. Baekhyun sniffs the alpha’s scent all over the place and his wolf is howling in delight.

“How do you like it here?” Chanyeol comes up to him, standing by the doorway as the beta is staring all over his bedroom in interest.

“It’s nice here. Your scent is like practically everywhere. But you are so messy,” he scrunches up his nose at the state of the room; laundry and books and CDs are everywhere, on the floor, on the desk.

“I don’t know I’m going to have a guest, okay?” The alpha laughs while defending himself. Baekhyun fakes a scoff before he walks closer towards the bed, tracing the crumpled sheet with his fingers. He hears the alpha is walking towards him and soon, there are long arms holding him close.

“Are you feeling okay, Baekhyun?” He questions quietly. Baekhyun hums and drops his hands down, while staring at his socks.

“Thank you so much, Chanyeol-ah.”

“I haven’t done anything yet,” the alpha laughs, tracing his nose on the side of the beta’s neck. Baekhyun shivers yet he doesn’t move away, instead tilting his head aside to give the other a better access.

“For everything.”

“Now, don’t act so emotional. You are killing the mood.” Chanyeol whispers, hands moving to touch the beta’s torso gently.

Baekhyun breathes softly and turns around, having a staring contest with the alpha, before all bonds are broken and the calm pattern is no longer there.

He grabs the alpha by his shoulder and kisses his lips, which quickly responded by the tall male. They scoot around the bed; sheet crumpled and pillows falling down; shirt and pants joining in a second.

Baekhyun gasps at the rounds whispers of love declaration, his long fingers clutching the alpha’s arms for support. Hitched breathes echo all over the room and bed moving simultaneously, with choked groans and muffled screams.

After a few rounds of mind-blowing pleasure and the mating mark is throbbing on the side of his neck, Baekhyun grabs the alpha hovering on top of him down, flushed against his sweaty chest and he hugs him tight.

“Thank you,” he whispers despite his hoarse voice, clutching the tall male tight as if his life depends on him. There are butterfly kisses planted along the column of his throat and Baekhyun laughs softly.

“Hey, Chanyeol-ah,”

“Mm?” The alpha noses his throat and shoulder, scenting him slow and long.

“Would you take me away from my town after I finished college?” He questions while running his fingers all over the damp hair. The alpha lifts himself up and stares at him.

“If you want it.”

“I want it.” Baekhyun mutters determinedly.

“Alright.” Chanyeol smiles at him, pressing a soft kiss against his swollen lips.

 

 

 

 

Their weekend run-away ends and soon, Baekhyun finds himself walking down the street with head held high. His parents and siblings are staring at him with unreadable eyes, nose sniffing him once in a while. The people around the town also gap in surprise, sensing the mating scent coming from him.

It makes him happy.

He catches the sight of his friend and runs up to him, throwing an arm over his shoulder before quickly dropping it again. “Kyung—oh gosh!”

“What is going on? I do not smell!” Kyungsoo stomps his foot childishly. Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun snickers at him and shakes his head.

“Oh my dear pretty little innocent omega friend, you do not smell. But you stink of your alpha pheromone all over you!” He taps him by his shoulder, sending him a fake concerned stare. His friend makes a wide mouth.

“Really?” Kyungsoo lifts his sleeve, sniffing.

Nodding his head, he then continues with, “I don’t know how but the strongest is on,” Baekhyun stops, sniffing all around his friend’s body before continuing, “your neck. Seriously, and you haven’t mated yet?” He shrieks, not finding the mark on the neck.

“You ask the same question as my mom.” The omega snorts at him.

“No, but seriously, Kyungsoo? What are you guys waiting for? Usually, people would mate right on the spot when they find their mate!” Baekhyun tries to reason, because who would be able to refuse an omega?

Kyungsoo widens his eyes. “And you have mated?!” He sniffs the air and Baekhyun feels his cheeks are getting warmer. The omega slaps his arm and demands for an explanation. He chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and bites down on his bottom lip.

“Well, uh, yeah, we... um, it happened so naturally so—wait, do not put the topic on me!” He growls because he starts to remember their mating from before and it seriously starts to make him feels hot all over.

“Um, we are waiting for... my heat, you know.” Kyungsoo mutters, walking a few steps faster than him. Baekhyun stops his steps for a while. “Really? Waiting for your heat? Are you two seriously thinking about having pups soon?” He questions, because as far as he remembers, mating on heat has a high chance of having pups.

And he has no chance of that.

Just thinking about it makes his chest churns in pain.

Baekhyun has listened to Kyungsoo talking about wanting cute pups running around his house and he forces a smile on his lips just for his friend. Everyone wants pups. Everyone adores pups.

And to think that he couldn’t have even one, it breaks his heart and he couldn’t even tell his friend to stop talking about pups because the happy look on his friend’s face when he is imagining his pups is so precious.

“Oh my God, I never think to that part...” Kyungsoo mutters in realization. Baekhyun smiles and grabs him closer. “My sweet little omega,” He calls teasingly, getting a glare from his friend, “do you not want his pups?”

“Of course I want it! He is my official mate, right! Well, not official yet, but, whatever.”

“So, what’s holding you?” He asks, patting the slightly shorter boy on his head.

“Um... young age of having pups?” Kyungsoo whispers. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and hits his head, ignoring the way the omega whimpers in pain and walks away. Everyone wants to have pups and here he doubts his age of being parents.

“What was that hit for?” He pouts.

“You don’t have to worry,” Baekhyun ignores his question, voice calm and understanding, “as long as you love him and he is being gentle and kind to you, nothing should matter.”

He doesn’t know where those words come from but saying them makes him feels better, because even though he can’t have pups on his own, he has a gentle and kind mate who loves him so much.

The omega boy hugs him around his arm, grinning thankfully at him. “Since when have you become so matured, Baekhyun-ah?”

He scoffs, but he can’t hold back the smile on his lips and can’t even hide the blush on his cheeks. “Since I mated, I think...”

“You stink of your alpha’s smell, too!” Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose and the statement makes him proud. Chanyeol marks him well.

“Hey! At least I’m mated!” He sticks his tongue mockingly.

 

 

 

 

When he hears that Kyungsoo is not coming to classes because of his heat, Baekhyun pulls out his phone and sends a text message to his friend under the table.

 _You okay, buddy?_ He sends and waits anxiously, tapping his foot against the floor. The reply comes a few minutes later and he breathes out in relief when he reads _yeah, barely_ from Kyungsoo.

He attends his classes and takes extra concentration to take notes for his friend, grabbing the bread from the cafeteria and attends more classes, before finally his day ends with a soft kiss on his lips from his mate who comes to visit him.

“You are alone?” Chanyeol asks him when he opens the car door for him. Baekhyun sends him a soft _thank you_ before getting into the car. “Kyungsoo is on his permission break because of his heat.”

“Ah. No wonder Jongin is running around like crazy, massaging his chest once in a while.”

 

 

 

“Say, Chanyeol-ah,” he starts, staring out of the window while the alpha is driving.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want pups?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer him directly and Baekhyun begins to feel cold sweat breaking through his skin.

“I do, of course,” he says softly and Baekhyun feels his heart stops beating for a second. He bites down his lip to hold himself from screaming in apology for ruining his life.

“But, it’s not my first priority.” The alpha continues, voice calm and sure. Baekhyun glances at him questioningly. Chanyeol grabs his hand and squeezes it.

“I would choose to be with you for my entire life than to stay with a stranger omega just because I need pups.”

 

 

 

He feels like breaking into tears because the words touch his heart. He doesn’t know that the alpha thinks that way.

Bending his head down, Baekhyun fakes a scoff. “R-Right. You are going to regret it to not have the amazing me in your life.”

“Of course I am.” Chanyeol replies with a laugh.

Baekhyun turns his palm up and intertwines their fingers tightly, silently telling the alpha that he does not want to let go.

 

 

 

He finishes his college and Baekhyun soon finds himself moving in with his alpha. He feels giddy to be able to leave his town and starts a new life with his mate.

When he hears Kyungsoo is having pups and will be moving to the same town with him, Baekhyun goes ecstatic and calls his friend everyday to check on his condition.

It takes a while for him to get used with the new surrounding, but when Baekhyun starts to love staying at the new town, he forgets his old life soon. It’s not like his parents and siblings are even missing him. They don’t even see him off when he moves out from his house.

He greets his mate with hugs and kisses in the morning, getting ready together for their works, calling each other during lunch break, and then greets each other with hugs and kisses again when their day is over and they cook dinner together, just because.

They would cuddle on the bed, telling story about their day and all, before finally drifting into a very good night sleep, tangled in each other’s limbs.

 

 

 

 

The day Baekhyun hears the news of his friend’s in labor; he goes frantic and drags his mate across the hospital. When he sees three beautiful pups, he finds himself crying against Chanyeol’s chest while muttering just how cute those pups are. His mate laughs while rubbing his back up and down to calm him.

Baekhyun especially adores the second pup, the little omega girl, because she resembles his friend so much. And when she smiles, the world shines around him.

 

 

 

 

He is walking straight the street, with Chanyeol’s arm wrapped on his shoulder. They are walking back after visiting Kyungsoo and his pups.

“I still can’t get over the fact that my friend is having pups by himself.” He whispers softly, breathe fogs coming out from his mouth. Chanyeol hums at his words.

“Are you still thinking so negative?” The alpha asks him, poking his forehead with his fingers.

Baekhyun sends him a forced smile and reluctantly nods his head.

“I mean – the story will be different if I were an omega. I could give you pups and our family would be complete –”

“Baekkie, how many times should I tell you this,” Chanyeol sighs, “that if you were an omega, you wouldn’t be _you_.”

“But –”

“No but!”

 

 

 

Chanyeol stops walking, drawing his arm back before grabbing onto the beta’s hands. He stares straight into his eyes determinedly and Baekhyun waits for his next words.

“It’s you that I love, not your status.”

The simple words bring tears to Baekhyun‘s eyes and he finds himself chuckling, nodding his head in agreement while the alpha is wiping the unshed tears.

“I get it.”

“Remember it for your whole life, silly,” Chanyeol mutters, pinching his nose before enveloping him into a side hug and they continue their walk.

Baekhyun glances up at him and nods his head.

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

**-The End-**

 


	2. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurity visits Baekhyun like an old friend and Chanyeol is ready to ensure him that they are perfect together.

This is going to be the third Christmas they are going to spend together. After being mated for three years, Baekhyun has never felt this happy. It’s like whatever Chanyeol does, it’s perfect.

 

 

Except for this one time.

 

 

Baekhyun rolls on the bed, waking up and mind still blank. It takes him a full minute before he realizes that his alpha is not in the bed with him. Frowning, he sits up; eyes droopy and nose scrunched up, with hair resembles a bird’s nest.

“Chan?” He croaks, clearing his throat afterwards.

There’s no answer coming from anywhere and with his mouth wide opened as a yawn escapes, Baekhyun makes his way out from the bedroom and heads towards the kitchen.

It’s weird, because he can’t seem to find his mate standing there, brewing coffee like usual.

 

 

 

“Chan? Chanyeol?” He tries again, blinking his eyes to chase away the sleep.

There’s a small not on the kitchen counter with the writing from Chanyeol, containing a short _Work’s calling for me urgently! I’ll call you later. Love you._

Baekhyun pouts to no one, putting the note back onto the counter before he heads back to the bedroom.

It’s his day off today ad he thinks that he can spend at least half of the day with Chanyeol in the bedroom, doing… whatever they want to do.

His mate starts taking over his father’s company and he spends most of his time in his office, cuddling with papers and contracts rather than snuggling with his mate in the bed.

Baekhyun tries to be the most understanding mate ever and he says nothing about Chanyeol spending his time out more than usual for these days.

Moreover, it’s almost Christmas. They should have planned a Christmas party by now and ask each other of what they want as a present. Not talking through notes on the kitchen counter or on the fridge.

 

 

 

Reaching for his phone, Baekhyun drops the towel he uses to dry his wet hair and he unlocks the device. He wants to call his mate, just to hear his voice for at least five minutes before letting him back to work again.

He nods, yeah, he should call because he misses him.

The monotone voice rings into Baekhyun’s ear as soon as he presses the call. He grabs his towel again and unconsciously bites onto the fabric, just because.

“Baek?” Chanyeol’s voice comes straight into his ear and Baekhyun feels his heart flutters.

“Hey,” he murmurs, rubbing his feet together to distract himself from the fluttering feeling.

“What’s up? Do you need something? Have you eaten?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth and smiles slightly because he loves the way Chanyeol’s concerned voice echoes in the phone.

“No, I just… uh, want to hear your voice.” He whispers softly ad squeezes his eyes close because his mate has the nerve to laugh at his awkward confession. He should have known by now that saying cheesy things is not Baekhyun’s style.

“You should have just said that you miss me.” The alpha teases him and Baekhyun gruntes under his breath; feeling embarrassed and not wanting to know just how red the tip of his ears by now.

“I have heard your voice now so I should hand up.” He hisses to hide his embarrassment.

Chanyeol’s soft call of ‘wait’ stops him from hanging up and Baekhyun brigs the phone back to his ear.

“What?” He all but barks yet no one can hear any malice in his tone.

There’s a chuckle from the other line before a soft whisper of, “I love you,” makes Baekhyun freezes.

His teeth dig onto his lower lip and he bends his head down; all blushing and his bangs cover his eyes.

“…I love you, too, dumbass. Hurry up and get back home.”

 

 

 

 

 

Christmas is approaching soon, only five days left and Baekhyun ponders over the option of buying Chanyeol his forever-favorite expensive set of snapbacks or just goes with that wrist watch that he saw last week at the mall.

Chanyeol is taking a week off for Christmas and to take a break from the dozens of work for a while. It makes him happy that Chanyeol won’t be that busy for a while but,

It’s weird because his mate goes out almost everyday.

 

 

Baekhyun tries to think positive.

But it’s hard to do so.

Because Chanyeol comes back everyday with a faint scent of something sweet surrounding him and Baekhyun starts to have doubt.

 

 

What if he is not enough?

No longer pretty?

No longer satisfying?

 

 

What if Chanyeol doesn’t want him as his mate anymore?

 

 

Doubts fill Baekhyun’s mind for days.

 

The first day Chanyeol got back with a different scent on him, Baekhyun asks him curiously about it and the answer he got is:

“Nothing to worry about, Baek.”

 

 

On the second day, Chanyeol came home with a stronger scent on him, all sweet and alluring and Baekhyun can’t put up on what it is. His mate seems to be hiding something from him.

The alpha acts nothing different from before. He hugs him as soon as he hangs up his coat and kisses his lips softly like he usually does.

But Baekhyun is more interested on that sweet scent.

It’s a woman’s scent.

He knows it.

And it’s clearly not his mother, not his secretary, not his cousins.

But who?

 

 

The third day, Baekhyun ignores the stinging ache in his chest when Chanyeol doesn’t bother to wake him up and he is already out of the house, going to God knows where.

He starts having suspiciousness.

The ugly voices are back.

 

 

 

Baekhyun gets onto the corner of the bedroom, knees up to his chest as he covers his ears in fear.

 

_No one wants you._

_Look at you! A beta!_

_Just a mere beta and nothing more._

_Even your mate is leaving you alone._

_Why do you even alive?_

 

 

 

He wonders how much tears has he shed while his mate is out of the house, but Baekhyun has had enough of this. He needs to confront Chanyeol or he is going crazy soon.

 

 

 

It doesn’t take long before Chanyeol is back home. Baekhyun drops the blanket to the ground and gets out of the room, greeting his mate who is having an even stronger scent on him.

Baekhyun feels the urge to barf.

 

 

“Where were you?” He asks, voice cracking.

“Baek, what’s with your eyes?” Chanyeol steps closer, reaching a hand to touch him but Baekhyun slaps his hand away and glares at him.

“Answer me.”

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong? You are scaring me.”

“Answer me!” He screeches, fists curling in anger.

“I was out. What happened? Are you- are you okay?” Chanyeol keeps on avoiding his question and it confirms Baekhyun’s suspicion.

He scoffs, disbelief written all over his face.

 

 

“And you say you love me…” He mutters under his breath, before walking pass the alpha to grab his coat and heads towards the front door.

Chanyeol is grabbing his arm in a second, demanding an explanation.

“Where are you going? What’s going on?” He asks, face full of concern and worry.

 

 

Baekhyun feels his heart melts from the concern, but then again, the louder voice in his head is talking again.

_He is just pretending. Save yourself from heart break._

Yanking his arm out of the alpha’s grip, Baekhyun bares his teeth at him, growling.

“Answer me. Where were you? What were you doing just now? Whose scent is this? Answer me, goddammit!!” He barks to him.

 

 

He should have known that Chanyeol is as hard-headed as he is, so when they are having a fight, no one would want to give up.

 

 

Baekhyun could feel the anger rising from his mate and he wants to shrink back and cower under his bed, but the voices are encouraging him to say more.

 

 

“What are you talking about?! Are you accusing me?” Chanyeol steps closer to him, eyes glowering in anger.

“Fuck you.” Baekhyun pushes him on his chest, stepping back towards the door, but Chanyeol’s hand stops him once again, grip tight and hurting without he himself realizes it.

“I’m asking you where you are going!” He shouts to him and Baekhyun flinches in surprise.

“And I’m asking you what you were doing!!” He shouts back.

Chanyeol stares at him, gaze hard and unwavering, before simply answering, “Nothing that should concern you.”

 

 

Baekhyun feels his heart drops and he spins on his heels, pushing the front door open and running away.

 

 

_Nothing that should concern you._

 

 

 

Right.

Because he is not a good mate.

And Chanyeol needs someone better than a useless beta in his life.

 

 

 

 

His legs bring him towards his second favorite person’s house and despite the chilling temperature; he steps towards the door and lifts his fist to knock on it.

He could hear laughter from the inside and the soft padding of legs coming closer to him, before the door is opened for him.

 

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

He stares up at the house owner’s eyes and feels tears spilling down to his cheeks.

“Soo.”

“What happened? Let’s get in, you are freezing.” His omega friend grabs him by his arm and gently leads him in.

The scent of newly baked ginger cookies and the warmth of heater greet him. Baekhyun finds his knees weakening at the foreign feeling.

“Baekhyun? What’s wrong?”

This might be the first time of him breaking down in tears in front of his friend but Baekhyun couldn’t care anymore. Not when his heart is thumping so painfully.

 

 

It takes him a while before he could calm down and when he finds the whole family is staring at him, Baekhyun breaks into a forced smile to tell them that he is fine.

Kyungsoo rubs his back to calm him down and Jongin comes up from the kitchen with a glass of citrus tea for him.

Jongin and Kyungsoo’s triplets are staring at him, before the second child, who is Baekhyun’s favorite, comes up to him and wipes his tears away with her tiny fingers.

“Don’t cry.” She mutters to him and Baekhyun smiles.

“Thank you, Byul.”

She smiles and Baekhyun feels light.

 

 

 

 

He watches the small family interacting with each other and he feels warm in his chest. The alpha is very gentle to his omega friend and with the addition of three pups, their family is perfect.

Baekhyun could never feel this way.

 

 

 

After excusing himself from his friend’s house and apologizing for interrupting their family time, Baekhyun walks back, with mind full of things.

Chanyeol should be worried right now because he sprints out without bringing his phone with him.

But then again, is he really worried for him?

It takes all of his strength to not break down in another round of tears in the middle of the street.

 

 

Three years.

So that’s how long they could go on.

And it’s Christmas Eve.

 

 

Baekhyun enters their house and curled under the blanket alone, because he couldn’t find Chanyeol.

Not that he could blame him. Really.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Christmas morning comes way too fast and Baekhyun opens his eyes. He has come to a decision last night and he knows that they have to sit down and talk like an adult.

He sits up on the bed, finally realizing that someone else sits on the edge of the bed, staring at him.

“Hey.” Chanyeol greets him with a small smile.

Baekhyun couldn’t find himself to answer and he opts to bend his head down.

“Look, Baek, I’m –”

“Chanyeol,” He cuts, fingers gripping onto the blanket. “Let’s not hurt each other by keeping this. I love you and all but if everything has become a burden to you, then we should let go.”

“Baek, what are you talking about?” The alpha questions in an alarmed tone.

Baekhyun shakes his head, feeling tears blurring his sight. _Don’t fall, don’t fall, don’t let him see your tears._

“We should end this while we are still okay. You are an alpha, you should find someone proper for you. This has been the happiest three years in my life and I don’t want to drag you down. You deserve so many things better than being with me.”

“Baekhyun, you stop right there.” Chanyeol says sternly, moving to sit in front of him.

“No, this is not going to work anymore, Chan. You loved me and I love you, but I shouldn’t be the reason to keep you here. You can find a better life outside there. You can be with someone you want and have pups and have a complete family. You can –”

“Byun Baekhyun!” He screams on top of his lungs; palms grabbing the beta’s face harshly.

 

 

He cries.

An alpha cries.

_Chanyeol_ cries.

 

 

 

“What are you talking about? I don’t want anyone else.” He says, voice not louder than a whisper. Baekhyun stares at him through his blurry gaze, because, fuck, he cries again.

“I want you to be happy.” He murmurs, lips trembling and heart wrenching in pain because letting Chanyeol go doesn’t seem to be that easy to do.

“I’m happy with you.”

“I need to let you go, Chanyeol.”

“I don’t want you to let me go.” The alpha mutters, pressing their foreheads together. Baekhyun closes his eyes, shaking his head.

“We lack of honesty, Chanyeol. We both don’t fit. Are you saying you are happy living a life like this with me?”

“Yes, yes. I am.” The other chants, another drop of tears rolls down his face. “I love you so much, Baekhyun. I can’t imagine living without you. Did I do wrong? I’m going to fix my mistakes. Please tell me what it is.”

“It’s not your fault. Everything’s mine. My presence is the first mistake.” Baekhyun murmurs, gasping when suddenly Chanyeol kisses his lips gently, before the both of them cries again.

“I’m sorry, Baek. I’m not cheating on you. I swear.”

“Then where were you these days?” Baekhyun asks softly, because he needs closure. Damn it, he can’t seem to stop crying.

Chanyeol parts his mouth before leaning back. Baekhyun wants his warmth back and almost reaching for him.

“Come with me.”

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun grips onto Chanyeol’s hand tighter when he brings him to the kitchen.

“I went on culinary class. I want to surprise you. I’m sorry that I make you feel this way, as if I was cheating on you.”

He gets to see various dishes, all of his favorite, and also a very beautiful cake and on top of that, a fully decorated tree in the living room.

 

 

 

Chanyeol remembers. He remembers everything Baekhyun has told him.

He has told him about never celebrating Christmas with a big tree and huge feast. Their previous two years Christmas didn’t go this well planned.

“I’m sorry.” He croaks out, yet crying again.

Chanyeol holds onto his face tenderly, pressing a reassuring kiss on his temple.

“I love you. And I still have another present. A very special one on top of that.”

 

 

 

 

Guiding him towards the furthest guest bedroom, Chanyeol stops and gives him the chance to open the door. Baekhyun gives his mate a hesitant gaze and with a warm palm on his back, Chanyeol guides him to turn the door knob down.

 

 

There lies the prettiest baby omega boy Baekhyun has ever seen.

 

“We have a pup now.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun finds himself crying again.

The baby boy seems to feel their presence and he cracks his eyes open, smiling up at them.

“Hold him, Baek. He wants you.”

Nodding and still feeling overwhelmed, Baekhyun reaches down and lifts the baby into his arms.

“Is this for real?”

“Yes. You want a pup so badly and I think we are ready to adopt one.”

Baekhyun’s lips tremble before he is crying again and he starts peppering the baby’s face with kisses. The baby giggles at him.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, because I want to give you surprises and we end up like this. I ruin our Christmas.” Chanyeol speaks once they get onto their bed; the baby sleep comfortably.

Baekhyun shakes his head and stares into the other’s eyes in apology.

“I’m too insecure and I let myself dwell in negativity again. I’m truly sorry, Chanyeol.”

“Let’s stop apologizing. We need fights to grow stronger, to grow better.”

 

 

 

Baekhyun nods his head, mind still registering everything that happened for the past days. A smile cracks from him and Chanyeol hugs him.

“Do you like my presents for you?”

A nod is all he could give as an answer and it’s enough for Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“Never forget that I love you the most. Hyunjae is the second now.”

Baekhyun laughs softly at the mention of their newly-adopted son and he hums.

“I love you, too, and I love Hyunjae, too. You two are so precious to me.”

“Glad to know that.”

 

 

Baekhyun laughs softly, followed by Chanyeol and soon, the both of them laugh away all the stress.

 

 

 

It’s satisfying.

He could feel their bond’s getting stronger.

 

 

 

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Baek.”

 

 

He gets a kiss on his lips and he gets the best Christmas present. The best, only for him.

 


End file.
